1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine having a function of performing a sewing operation in a selected one of different patterns, each pattern being created or defined by stitches formed on a work fabric.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In such a sewing machine, a suitable pattern selecting device is provided to select a desired one of a multiplicity of stitch patterns such as zigzag stitch patterns available on the machine. The known pattern selecting device is either a direct-selection type device or a ten-key type device. The direct-selection type device uses selector keys which are disposed on a front panel of the machine and which have respective indicia representative of the corresponding stitch patterns. The desired stitch pattern is selected by operating the corresponding one of the selector keys.
The ten-key type device uses ten numeric keys and a display both disposed on a front panel of the machine. According to this arrangement, the individual stitch patterns available for sewing on the machine are identified by respective code numbers, and the desired stitch pattern is selected by entering the corresponding code number through the ten numeric keys.
In the direct-selection type device, the selector keys occupy a considerable area on a limited space of the front panel. Accordingly, the number of the selector keys, that is, the number of the stitch patterns available is limited, or the size of the selector keys should be made small as the number of the selector keys increases. In the latter case where the relatively small selector keys are arranged closely to each other, the operator of the machine tends to feel difficulty in distinguishing or perceiving the indicia representing the stitch patterns.
Where the machine is provided with the ten-key type selector device, the operator tends to feel it cumbersome to determine the code number assigned to the desired stitch pattern, before the appropriate code number is entered through the ten keys. Further, the operator may fail to correctly enter the code number assigned to the stitch pattern in which the operator wants to sew the work fabric.
Usually, the stitch patterns indicated above are patterns of stitches formed to sew two or more superposed fabric cloths together. However, some sewing machines are capable of forming stitches so as to create a desired image or visible representation such as ornamental designs, alphabetic letters or any other characters. In this case, too, the desired pattern to be created by the stitches should be specified by some suitable means.